<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, Dad by FireOpal_Tash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469559">Goodbye, Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash'>FireOpal_Tash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death from Old Age, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Other, Sad Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts when you lose someone important to you.<br/>It hurts your head. It hurts your chest. It hurts your throat. It hurts everything. And you can't stop thinking about it, even though you don't want to think about it. Because it hurts too much. But you have to. You want to remember them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet &amp; Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Pearl &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for me. No one has to like it.</p><p>I recently lost my grandma, and I need to write some angst. I'm sorry if this hurts someone (tho I already tagged it as much as I could) No one has to read it. </p><p>I just... need this. I really need this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven was sleeping next to Connie, after one of his long trips. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted.</p><p>But it was going to be an even longer night. </p><p>It was after 2 o'clock at night, when his mobile phone began to ring. Or more like, vibrate (?) </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bzzz" "Bzzz"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Steven, make it stop" came Connie's voice, sleepy "Who's calling so early... late?" she complained. </p><p>"Mmmokay" mumbled Steven. With an almost lazy movement, the hybrid moved to the other side, reached out his arm, and blindly reached for the cell phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Steven? I'm... I'm Pearl. I..." she stopped for a moment, a heavy breathing was heard, before the phone was picked up by someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"Steven" was Garnet "Something happened..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- Garnet? What's wrong with Pearl? Is she crying?" Steven, with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, woke up completely.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Greg, Steven. He's... dead," she finally admitted. There was pain laced in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Steven exclaimed almost hysterically. He felt like he had disconnected. Had he heard right? His father... It can't be right. In can't be true. </p><p> </p><p>"Steven?" the black-haired man snapped out of his stupor momentarily upon hearing his wife's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I..." the tears did not wait. One tear, after another, and another. And another. And they did not stop. His throat tightened without letting him breathe. His chest felt hot, it hurt "Connie..." his voice broke "D-Dad... Dad... he's dead. Dad's dead" he said almost in a whisper.</p><p>"Steven...!" she rose from the bed, approaching the hybrid, a hand on his shoulder. Little by little, she made him face her, and hugged him. Her arms were shaking.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Steven" came her equally broken voice. Her cheeks were full of tears too.</p><p>"Garnet... Garnet. Tell me, please. How...?" asked the man, desperate.</p><p>"According to the medics, a cardiac arrest. It was quick, Steven. While he was sleeping. I don't think he even noticed..." she explained, her voice trembling slightly at the last words.</p><p>"O-o-ok... Ok. Thank you" the man said, pressing his forehead on his wife's shoulder.</p><p>"Steven...?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine. Everything's fine. I just have a headache..." he replied hoarsely. The tears stopped a minute ago, before returning.</p><p> </p><p>Tears drying and running down his cheeks was a constant throughout the night. And the rest of the week. Even months. </p><p>"Steven" was Pearl. With her hands clasped together, the pale gem approached her adopted son. The two were in front of the grave of Greg Universe nee DeMayo.</p><p>"Pearl" he said "And Garnet and Amethyst?" he asked without looking up from the ground</p><p>"They're with Andy..." she explained. She went silent again. Neither of them spoke. Steven, with a pink rose, approached the tombstone, and put the flower on the ground, next the other ones. On the tombstone it said "Mr Universe, the star of the Universe"</p><p>"Good bye Dad" he said, with trembling lips. He still could taste the salt of his tears. He was sure his eyes were red and wet, yet again "I won't ever forget you. No one will"</p><p>"Steven, it's time" Pearl announced with a sad smile. Steven smiled back at her, before standing up and looking one last time at his father's grave.</p><p>"What name did you decided?" asked Pearl curiously, while walking towards their car "It was a boy, wasn't it?"</p><p>Steven nodded, some happiness returning to his dark eyes.</p><p>"Gregory. Greg for short. I want the whole world to remember him. My son... Our son," he rectified at the thought of his wife" Maybe he will never meet him, but he will always be with him. With us"</p><p>"It's a beautiful name"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it is"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>